conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Clusternia Note
Clusternia Note is a constructed language of the fictional world Ari'Ve, which is a fictional world created by Adarium/Alpha1. It is used in Song Magic by the Hymmnosens of the Hymmniel Clan. History Many years ago in the world of Ari'Vecielm, it was created by a woman by the name of Yunalesca Precielm Hymmniel Aethalaya, who was the 1st Senator of Soleia. Clusternia Note was created along with Alvuren and Neonova as a way of the Hymmniel Clan's advancement in civilization. Notes The dialect is very similar to the dialect of Pastalie in Ar Tonelico, but it has more emotions and can produce more effect and power. Grammar The sentence structure of this language is easy. It goes like a normal sentence, with "/:" as its full stop. E.g. h.m.y.r. (to sing) The Emotion Notes in the Dialect use Emotion Sounds for their banks. The Sounds flow from left to right. For example, take a look at the sentence here: HHmArIA/: (In my hope, I'll sing to you) "H" means that the singer has hope, "A" means 1st Person and "IA" means 2nd Person. The first letter placed in the first bank is the highest emotion, and the Emotion Notes can have many meanings to it when accompanied with emotion emotes. For example: hHmArIA (In my hope, I'll sing to you) or (I sing hopefully) or (my hope is the most important thing that I sing) Imperative Modifier Using an Imperative Marker signifies that the action is a command/request to a target to do the action. E.g. hAmyArIAnu (Sing!) Negation Marker Using a negation marker reverses the action, making it the opposite of it happening. In Clusternia Note, "nn" is used, pronounced like the Japanese "n". E.g. nn hAmyArIA (I won't sing to you) Passive Modifier If someone wanted to make an action passive, they would use the "kr" suffix. E.g. hAmyArIAkr (I'm being sung by you) Subject Definer When introducing a subject, "x.x." is used before the subject, and can be placed with an Emotion Emote to describe the subject, for example: xAExAE (happy subject) "x.x." uses the 1st Person Emotion Emotes. Also, the word "ses" can be used with "x.x." to emphasize the subject, or it can be place before an object/concept to mark that object/concept as a subject item or person with a name. Ownership Aenllia (My star, it gives me power) IAenllia (Your star, it gives you power) RAenllia (Everyone's star, it gives them power) AUenllia_Altheumelia (Altheumelia's star, it gives her joy) However, grouping words to create a concept is different. Instead of "_" being used for the naming and ownership of particles, ":" is used, and is omitted as an "e". E.g. hymeli:enllia (song of stars) Adjectives Adverbs Nouns Server Grammar 'Symbols' Songs Songs that are carry the Clusternia Dialect are known in the class MODILUM. For example, the Song Alphomega is a Song made with the Clusternia Note Dialect, so therefore, it would be known as MODILUM::Alphomega/. Server: Advanced Grammar Power Level Status Power Level Statuses are used to state the energy being used and its role of being used in. It's used for more emotional and reality-related effects, such as offense, healing, status-support, and defense for example. Lexicon To see all of the known words of Clusternia Note, please click here. Clusternia Note/Lexicon PageCategory:Languages Category:Hymmnos Dialects